gvf_warfandomcom-20200216-history
The Indonesian Campaign
The Indonesian Campaign is a campaign that was started to liberate the Indonesian islands and surrounding areas, as well as protect Australia from invasion. Start of the Campaign The plan was formulated as part of a three pronged attack to be conducted in Canada, Indonesia and Eastern Europe. The Australian 1st Brigade was sent out during the dead of night, taking the K-Pop Fangirls by surprise and marking the official beginning of the campaign. The Australians moved quickly, knowing the threat the K-Pop Fangirls could possess once they reinforced themselves. They pushed the Fangirls out of the Eastern and South parts of the islands in a quick series of attacks that captured many key pieces of equipment and locations that would help them later. The Stagnation After a few successful days of pushing into the islands, the Australian successes stopped. During a push toward the capital of Jakarta, the Australians were engaged by a series of attacks that became more intense the closer to the capital they progressed. The Australian advance halted, as they could not support any further pushes and they withdrew toward the South of the island. They set up a defensive line, where they have remained for the duration of the campaign. In the North, the Australian forces attempted landing but they were repelled by the forces present on the islands. Despite this, the Australians had captured key ports and airfields, meaning the Australians could protect the land they had liberated from the Fangirls. BGEF Arrival On the 8th of March, Brazilian forces arrived to help the Australians in return for their help in the capture of Argentina. They joined the front lines almost immediately, providing much-needed relief for the forces. This allowed the stalemate to be broken. The two forces pushed up into Jakarta, where they encountered extremely heavy Furry resistance. The siege lasted for day, but eventually the Gamer forces won and the K-Pop Fangirls retreated back to the mainland. The Gamers pushed into Eastern Malaysia, making their first landing in Singapore. They entrenched themselves on the small island, allowing for resupply whilst a small force of BGEF members aimed to land in Vietnam. The landing was successful, but with no supply, almost all who landed were either killed and converted into K-Pop fangirls. Northern Push After Singapore was secured, the Australian and Brazilian Forces agreed they needed to secure the Indonesian islands in case of a counterattack. Before the end of March, they agreed to attack the remaining islands controlled by the Fangirls. This need was hastened upon the reveal of Furry supplies being sent Eastward to secure the islands themselves. Thankfully for the forces there, the formation of Kingdom of Japan meant that the attack never came, giving them precious time to prepare for any assaults. Finally, after more than a month of planning, on April 10th 2019 they launched an invasion from the South, aiming to capture their last major target, the island of Borneo. Almost immediately upon landing, they were met with a fierce defense, fiercer than any they had encountered before. They were almost pushed off the island, but were able to entrench themselves and keep fighting. Slowly but surely, they wore the enemy and were able to advance, periodically building trenches. This continued for days on end, before the lines settled halfway across the island. Final Push As May 10th approached, Gamers agreed the assault needed to come to a close extremely soon. They gathered all forces they could spare and pushed into the edges of the K-Pop lines. The lines collapsed around the edges, allowing Gamer troops to move around and encircle a large portion of the remaining K-Pop Fangirls. The remaining troops toward the northern beaches decided to evacuate back to the Mainland and the Philippines, as the encirclement took alot of their equipment and manpower away from them. The Gamers secured the North of the island and the campaign was announced a success on May 10, 2019. Category:Battles